


Only I Can Call You Bones

by Elevenlocked



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: However you wanna consider this Jim, M/M, McKirk woop woop, Mentioned other characters - Freeform, Protective!JIm maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevenlocked/pseuds/Elevenlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all, don't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only I Can Call You Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I was bored and a little upset.. but after writing this I feel a little better.
> 
> I am still taking requests for anyone who'd like a fanfic. Whatever you'd like (maybe lol).

If there was one thing that pissed Jim off the most - it was everyone calling Leonard McCoy his famous nickname - Bones. Nothing irritated him more than Scotty or Uhura - even Spock calling him that. To be honest, Jim thought they did it to annoy him, to aggrevate him and piss him off. He just hated the idea of them saying his nickname.

It made him jealous, annoyed and overprotective. 

Jim sat there, foot over his thigh as he watched them. He watched his crew. He started with Scotty (who just happened to be on the bridge). He watched as he grinned from ear to ear, walking over to McCoy. He watched as the name slipped through his lips -- "Bones". 

Tempted. He was tempted to just get up and walk over to him, push him from Leonard and tell him to stop calling him Bones. He wanted to tell everyone that! Every single person on the damn ship -- but he knew some of them wouldn't listen.

Watching on, he watched as Scotty dissapeared, noticing Chekov come into view. He watched as his lips did the same thing, but with an added "Doctor" in front of the name. He narrowed his eyes, hissing as his tongue hit his teeth. Daggers shooting out of his eyes and into Chekov's side (well, that's what Jim liked to think).

After Chekov had left, Jim couldn't stand to see Spock say "Bones". He was his friend, yes, but it wasn't like Spock to participate in something like that. Standing from the chair, Jim grumbled.

"Bones. Come with me." He waved him along. Leonard rolled his eyes, grumbling under his own breath as he followed Jim out. The men walked through the doors. Jim turned to Bones, pressing him against the nearest wall and trapping his lips against the others. 

The kiss was deep, dominating and full of anger. At first, Leonard tried to fight it off (it was so sudden, and for one, they weren't in anyones quarters), but he gave in, kissing him back with just as much passion. Their tongues fought for a split second, Jim pressing his chest against McCoy's chest - soft moans escaping.

Pulling away, Jims eyes made contact with the doctors, a grin slipping upon his lips. "I don't like it. Them calling you Bones. I thought I was only allowed to."

McCoy blinked, eyes narrowing as he rolled his eyes again. What a child. "Jim, calm down. I told them to call me Bones, everyone just started saying it instead of McCoy so I just went with it. Don't get your panties in a knot."

He groaned, pulling Jim back in for a kiss.


End file.
